Seré tu héroe
by LouCollins
Summary: El primer héroe de un niño siempre es su padre.


**Disclaimer:** La serie no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, todo es de Thomas Astruc y de Zag yo sólo juego con las palabras para traer algo bonito.  
**Palabras:** 877

-.-.-.-

**_Seré tu héroe_**  
-.-.-.-

Desde que Adrien era niño sabía que su padre era alguien muy importante que se mantenía ocupado con su trabajo, pero que amaba con todo su corazón a su familia y cada momento libre que tenía lo aprovechaba para pasarlo con su familia. Era su héroe personal.

A pesar que no lo veía tan seguido en casa, veía todo su amor en cada abrazo que le daba, cada sonrisa discreta que se le escapaba cuando practicaba el piano con su mamá, cada beso de buenas noches que le daba en la frente cuando llegaba en la noche de su trabajo. Cada gesto de su padre le demostraba el amor que el hombre tenía, que no importaba cuanto trabajo tenía él siempre estaría para Adrien.

Pero esos gestos que desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que su mamá desapareció, no sólo había perdido a su madre, también a su padre.

Su gran héroe se había aislado completamente en su trabajo, ya no tenía esa cercanía de antes; ni siquiera lo veía en la hora de la comida.

Todo el mundo de Adrien se había vuelto gris,

solo podía imaginar que pasaría algo como en las historias de los comics de su librero.

Todo su mundo cambió cuando al querer ir al college recibió un prodigio, era algo que nunca en su vida imagino ni con todas las historias de chicos que reciben sus poderes por picaduras radioactivas se esperaba convertir en un héroe de la noche a la mañana.

En verdad las cosas sucedían de manera tan repentina, que no podía procesarlo. Se enamoró del amor de su vida el mismo día que conoció al gran villano de toda Francia.

Su vida la llevaba de la manera más normal que podía ser, estudiante destacado de día, modelo de tarde y héroe con traje de gato de noche. No era lo que esperaba pero estaba satisfecho con poder tener mayor libertad de su casa.

Lo triste es que su padre se ausentaba cada vez más de su vida, en pocas ocasiones lo veía en persona sin que hubiese trabajo o un akuma de por medio, aunque de vez en cuando volvían a haber esas muestras de cariño que le daba cuando era un niño, su héroe desaparecía cada vez más.

-.-

Como en las noches se había acostumbrado a escapar, ya se había vuelto tradición estar en la casa Dupain-Cheng. Después de haber salvado al Señor Dupain de la akumatización que había sido su culpa, casi que lo había adoptado como un gato.

Más que una mascota, Tom Dupain lo consideraba un hijo que necesitaba amor. Ese gran hombre se había vuelto un segundo padre que le daba comida, le enseñaba trucos para el Ultima Mecha Strike III y lo más importante; compartía con él chistes de gatos. Para Adrien, Tom era el héroe perfecto de su princesa, se había ganado el título de mejor papá.

Algo que le dolía un poco porque esperaba que el suyo también tuviese el título a mejor papá, veía ese sueño distante. Pero luchó para lograrlo, también luchó hasta el último minuto para vencer al mal.  
y sufrió…

Sufrió con cada fibra de su ser al descubrir que Hakw Moth; el mayor villano de todos era también el héroe que se había alejado de su vida cotidiana, Gabriel Agreste; el hombre que lo había criado usaba una máscara para sembrar terror en la ciudad por un deseo egoísta. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos con esa revelación, pero siguió luchando, porque ahora él era quien debía él héroe junto a la Catarina.

-.-

No fue fácil, en verdad que no. La distancia que se había creado con su padre después de esa batalla era abismal; no solo porque Gabriel debió estar días encerrado y cumplir servicio social por todo el daño a la ciudad. Adrien no soportaba ver al hombre que durante toda su vida consideró su héroe ser el verdadero villano.

Tardó en recuperarse; tiempo al tiempo, estar en la panadería lo ayudaba a sentir paz. El apoyo de la familia Dupain-Cheng lo amparaba. Los abrazos de oso de papá Tom ayudaban a que su corazón se curase; aunque las costillas se le rompiesen pero era un efecto colateral.

-.-

El día que por fin pudo perdonar a su padre era soleado, ambos se sentaron en una banca de la vieja mansión Agreste. Los dos hombres rubios habían dejado pasar el tiempo para recuperarse y ya era hora de recuperar los minutos que habían perdido.

Un abrazo les devolvió la esperanza de ser una familia nuevamente; fue un buen inicio.

-.-

Adrien estaba feliz, habían pasado largas horas desde que su Buginette había entrado en labor de parto y ahora entre sus brazos estaba un pequeño cuerpo que dormía plácidamente envuelto en cobijas rosadas.

-Prometo que seré tu héroe mi pequeña Emma, mi bella princesa- le dirigió esas palabras en un susurro para no despertarla mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de amor.

Aunque no supiese nada sobre ser un padre, había aprendido a ser protector y cariñoso con papá Tom, de su padre aprendió a como estar presente en su familia como un héroe y no alejarse como un villano.

El sería el héroe de su princesa, sería su súper papá.

-.-.-.-.-

¡Feliz día del padre!

Me estaba dando vueltas desde temprano hacer algo especial por el día, hasta que escribiendo un poco del punto de vista de Adrien me fijé que para todo niño su primer gran héroe es su papá (o la figura paterna que tenga) y pensé en lo irónico que es que Gabriel "sea un héroe" ¿no?  
Igual Tom procura ser el héroe de Marinette, igual él sería capaz de aceptar a Adrien/ChatNoir en su casa porque en verdad se ve que él pobre necesita amor y Tom no se negaría a sus chistes malos de gato.

Al final Adrien si puede aprender de Gabriel como no estar ausente en una familia, y siempre será el hombre que lo protegía (aunque no de la mejor manera). Él estará presente para Emma siempre que pueda.

Creo que eso es todo, me harían feliz si dejan reviews sobre qué tal les pareció la historia ;)  
Hasta luego.


End file.
